


Fantasy Fulfilled

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Squeezing, Belly-Button Kisses, Boys In Love, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Feeder Harry Potter, Graphic Depictions of Weight Gain, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Licking, Praise Kink, Rapid weight gain, belly kisses, drinking potions, fat admiration, feedee Draco, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco drinks aPondus LucrumPotion which more than doubles his weight. It is the fulfilment of both his, and fat admirer Harry Potter's greatest fantasies.** Hello lovelies! This is a really kinky fic, so please read the tags! Thank you muchly! **
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quayla/gifts).



> For the lovely Quayla. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Rapid weight gain._

With one gulp, Draco drained the contents of the vial, giving Harry his widest grin.

The texture of the potion was thick, rich and it tasted delightful. There were hints of maple, of treacle and of chocolate it fizzed delightfully on his tongue. The concoction was compellingly magic; it burnt Draco’s throat as he swallowed. He gasped as the lush heat of it spread though his chest. Tendrils of magic titillated his skin while his belly gurgled and bubbled. 

“Think it might be working,” Draco managed, looking at his beloved in sheer joy and stifling a small burp with the back of his hand. “I feel all warm inside… And all tingly! Feel like I’ve got a million bloody Nargles in my stomach!” 

Harry laughed, giving Draco’s shoulder a squeeze. Today was to be the fulfilment of both of their fantasies. Draco had just imbibed a _Pondus Lucrum_ Potion and, if everything went as planned, Draco’s already hefty weight would double and more in only a matter of moments. 

The pair of wizards had planned to enjoy as many rounds of luscious play as the efficacious potion allowed them. “I want to know every detail,” Harry demanded, his green eyes hot with lust. “You’re going to be so bloody big, lovely. You’ll be _immense_.”

Draco didn’t doubt it. The _Pondus Lucrum_ Potion had already begun its powerful sorcery. 

All of a sudden, the fluttery, bubbly feeling in his tummy dissipated, only to be replaced quickly by a sluggish weighted sensation. Draco felt fuller than after the most extravagant of stuffing sessions and, as he looked down at the swell of his round belly, he could see exactly why. 

“Merlin!” Draco gasped, pulling Harry’s hand down onto the widening jut of his stomach. “The potion’s working! It’s more potent than I’d ever dared to dream, Potter! I’m already growing!”

Draco stared at his refection in the mirror in blatant wonder. The hot skin of his belly was stretching and expanding, widening and swelling before his very eyes. He held a cushiony, soft handful of his tummy while he ballooned, growing evermore doughy and rotund as the seconds passed. Heavy rolls of fat filled Draco’s sides and already-yielding pectorals soon gave way to malleable breasts. His hefty bottom sat atop tree-trunk thighs and Draco’s jaw was lost quickly inside a wide, quivering double chin. 

“You look fucking _amazing_ ,” Harry panted, his eyes poring over every inch of Draco’s bulky new form. Draco could see that his lover was unashamedly aroused; his face was flushed pink and his erection stood proud, tenting his trousers. “Let’s get you to the bedroom, love. Salazar. You look far too good to resist.”

Waddling the short way back to the bedroom wasn’t all that easy, even with Harry’s help shoring up his body. Draco wobbled and jiggled with every step; he felt both light-headed and jelly-legged. His centre of gravity was off too, so Draco took each step slowly, not wanting to topple himself and his lover over onto the floor. His arms were thick; pillowy with squashy fat and pasted tight to the club of his body. Draco’s prick was smothered entirely by his joggling underbelly and the gap between his thighs had vanished as if it had never been. 

“Feels so intense,” Draco whimpered, awed and overwhelmed by the new weight he carried and the new frictions and sensations wrought by every step. The vast circumference of his belly led their way, heavy as a cauldron and just as round. “I need to get off my feet, love,” Draco groaned, leaning heavily against Harry's shoulder. “My knees are shaking.”

Draco was utterly exhausted by the time Harry and he reached their bed. Harry helped him heave his massive form onto the bed with a clever little charm. Then he carefully rolled Draco down onto his back with the aid of cushioning magic. He extended both sides of their bed with a small wave of his wand. “Much better,” Harry remarked. "Might have been a touch tight for the pair of us otherwise.” 

Draco tried his best to peer down at his body from his prone position and was shocked to realised just how wide he'd become. Gravity had spread his new belly out over the quilt and down over the top of his thighs. _Merlin_. Denial was pointless. He was perfectly vast. 

Harry gave him a flirty smirk as he lay down beside Draco. He shifted onto his side to get a better view of his feedee. “Just look at you,” Harry admired, running his hands over Draco’s chubby curves. “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he continued, before leaning over and sliding his tongue over a swollen, sensitive nipple. “Beautiful. You’re too chubby to move, love. I’ll be fantasising about this for years.” 

Draco knew his lover's words were the truth. Potter was an insatiable fat admirer and Draco his willing disciple. 

Draco moaned happily as Harry kissed a very squishy, very wobbly line down to his belly-button. Harry’s lips felt hot and ticklish on his tender new skin but there was wasn’t any escape from his lover’s torments. The breadth of his rolling, cumbersome gut kept Draco pinned in place on their bed.

“You’re a fiend,” Draco laughed, trying his hardest to shift around but flailing gracelessly. “Your mouth… Aaah, Potter! Everything feels so sensitive… _Oof_ ,” Draco huffed, panting hard from the effort, “Every inch of my skin feels so fucking _delicate_ -”

“You look fucking delicate,” Harry replied, his voice rough with want. “All this silky, stretched out skin. All your gorgeous new stretch-marks…” 

Draco felt far too excited to make a coherent answer. He gasped and grunted inelegantly under Harry’s tender mercies, grabbing handfuls of his own soft gut for something to cling onto. 

Harry caressed his lovers thick contours with revenant hands. His every touch was worshipful and desirous. Draco felt arousal start pulsing thought his body and he felt himself grow more fully erect beneath the fold of his underbelly. Draco threw his head back onto the pillow as Harry began to lick and nibble the depths of his navel, dipping lightly with a seductive, teasing tongue. 

“You taste yummy,” Harry said into Draco’s skin, his voice muffled and hazy. “Love your belly-button, baby. Love this big tank,” Harry grinned, giving Draco a playful squeeze. “You’re gigantic, love. A veritable mountain.” 

Draco flipped his head up from the pillow. “Don’t stop,” Draco huffed out, desperate for the wet warmth of his beloved’s tongue once more. He knew his voice was a needy whine but he couldn’t quite help himself. “ _Please_. I need… Want-”

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s squashy chub for a reply. “You liked that a lot then?” he teased, looking up at Draco with ardent eyes. He raised a questioning, vexatious eyebrow. “Want me to kiss you some more?”

“Merlin, yes!” Draco demanded, gasping. “More please, I beg you!” Harry smiled in reply. 

Then he was kissing, nibbling, sucking and lavishing his every attention on his amplified belly while Draco wobbled and writhed beneath his mouth. “You’re majestic,” Harry said, venturing ever lower down Draco’s opulent body. “And best of all? We have hours before the _Pondus Lucrum_ wears off. Hours to play with.”

Draco lay back, really rather overjoyed. That sounded like the very best news of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
